yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Phone
The phone is a very important game mechanic that allows Yandere-chan perform many actions. Pause Menu Yandere-chan has a phone that has multiple purposes. In order to take it out, the player can either press Enter (PC) or Start (controller). This also pauses the game. Here, the player will find a menu that has many options - Tasks, Pass Time, Student Info, Photo Gallery, Request Favor, Save, Load, Settings and Quit. Yandere-chan cannot use the phone when in town. When in her room and basement, the pass time option will not be available. Resume This was for older builds. Resumes the game as normal - pressing Enter, Q''' or '''Start again will also take the same effect. Tasks This option will show all the tasks Yandere-chan must complete. YandereDev wants every NPC to have at least one task.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651879008594870272 Pass Time This option will make Yandere-chan stare at her phone as time goes by. The player is able to select the hour or minute of which to pass time. This also will bring Yandere-chan's sanity back to full when one hour passes. The player cannot pass time if there is a corpse on school grounds. PassingTimephone.png|Outdated. Looking at a picture. Phonepasstime.png|Choosing the time. Photo Gallery This option will open up a gallery to view or delete all of the pictures that the player has saved. There's also the ability to use photos of Senpai to regain sanity. It is possible to add these photos to the corkboard in Yandere-chan's bedroom, however this serves no purpose as of yet. Yanderegallery.png|Outdated. The photo gallery. StudentInfoDecember.png|December 1st, 2015. Request Panty Shot Favor This option will open the menu in which to request Panty Shot Favors from Info-chan in exchange for panty shots or nude photos. The player can take panty shots any time during school, although a nude student is only caught under specific circumstances. Only one of the favors are available in the current builds. Pantyfavor8.jpg|Outdated. Panty favors.png|Changed favors. Save and Load This option is self-explanatory. These options have not been implemented in the debug build yet. Settings It is unknown what this option will have. It is currently not implemented yet. Wifi Signal This option was implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Update. When Yandere-chan's phone is in use, the wifi icon at the top right corner will signify how close she is to a tape. Five bars means that the tapes are close by while zero bars means the tapes are far away. Student Info In the September 20th, 2015 Build, the Student Info was implemented. As soon as the player starts the game, only two profiles of student are visible, Info-chan and Senpai. The rest of the profiles are covered in question marks. Senpai's picture currently will not change, even if his appearance is re-designed. When taking a correct picture of someone, a question mark icon will appear on the top screen. If Yandere-chan sends the photo to Info-chan, the student's information will appear on her phone. The player is able to look up a student's info at any time, even in Yandere-chan's bedroom. The Student Info will show others' crushes, reputation, strength, club, persona, and any additional info. Dead students have a greyed out profile, students that Yandere-chan is friends with have a smiley face icon in the top left corner, females that Yandere-chan has taken a panty shot of will have a panty icon in the top right corner, and people who have been framed and put in jail have a greyed out profile with some bars over their picture. The picture from Student Info can be used to gossip about or distract a student, but only if a picture is taken of them. Pressing '-' and +''' when the Student Info is in view will change their reputation. This mechanic will not be available in the full game. If their reputation reaches -150, they will commit suicide. There is a separate section for the teachers, below the students. PhoneInfoeveryone.png|Outdated. Empty Student Info. A_Filled_Student_Info_(September_20th_Build).jpg|A filled Student Info in the September 20th, 2015 Build. Allhteteachers.png|Outdated. Teachers on the Student Info. GreyKokonadead.png|A dead Kokona on the Student Info. FriendSaki.png|Outdated. Friends with Saki. PhonepantyMei.png|Outdated. Taken a panty shot of Mei. Student info part 1.png|November 1st, 2015 Student Info. Student info part 2.png|November 1st, 2015 Student Info. Student in jail.png|December 1st, 2015. A person in jail who has been successfully framed. Cinematic Camera Mode This was originally a bug that YandereDev decided to keep in the game. Taking out the phone pressing the '''Left Alt key will make the camera detach itself from Yandere-chan and stop following her around. This can be used for cinematic purposes and to get cool angles for a video. He will not respond to any bug complaints about the mode because it was a bug in the first place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3dpEBG8xY4 Taking Pictures In addition to the pause menu, Yandere-chan can also take pictures with your phone - right click (PC) or LT (controller) in order to start taking a picture. The player can use the scroll wheel (PC) to zoom in. To take a picture, left-click (PC) or RT (controller). Once the player has taken a picture, they can decide whether or not to send it to Info-chan for favors, save it to your photo gallery, or delete it. This option is not available in Yandere-chan's room, her basement, or town. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, Control will work for taking photos instead of just clicking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 Types of Pictures .]] The game can recognize four different types of pictures taken: ones of Senpai, ones of other students, panty shots, and incriminating pictures. The way to identify whether or not a picture is correct is to see if the X''' is missing on one of the four pictures on the HUD. '''Pictures of Senpai Pictures of Senpai can be used to restore sanity. Attempting to send them to Info-chan will make her say "I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." She'll get increasing annoyed as more pictures of Senpai are sent to her. A red heart will pop up next to any pictures of Senpai when Yandere-chan opens her photo gallery, reminding her that she can "use" them to regain sanity. The hearts will be gone once used. Pictures of other people ' ''See Student Info. '''Panty Shots Taking panty shots will always activate the visibly lewd HUD. They can be sent to Info-chan in exchange for favors, although currently she will only accept one panty shot per student. Successful panty shots are characterized by a markless white panty icon. In the full game Info-chan's prices will be balanced based on the number of students, or Yandere-chan will be able to take multiple panty shots of one girl if she's wearing different panties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641344927234785285 Yandere-chan may also be able to take shots of herself.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623961618049708032 In the future, sending nude photographs to Info-chan might work as well. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651292504134815744 Pictures of corpses If sent to Info-chan, she will say "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." YandereDev has stated that if the police complete an investigation and find these photos in Yandere-chan's house, they can be used as incriminating evidence. Yandere-chan may be able to frame other students with these types of photos. None of these additional features have been implemented yet, so these pictures are innocuous. Pictures of corpses are characterized by a skull icon. Rival's Phone In the future, each rival will own a phone as well. The player will be able to steal a rival's phone, and if it has some pictures, can try to use it against a rival. This was one of the original plans for the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353916019044352 Trivia *YandereDev might add Yandere-chan's parents texting their daughter to see how she is doing.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664484590988333056 *Taking pictures of the third floor girl's bathroom is the only way to see the Phantom Girl. *The Internet cannot be used on Yandere-chan's phone.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651258370914029568 *In the planned 1980s Mode, the phone will not be usable since it hasn't been invented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656285300495220736 *In the future, students with different personas will have a specific reaction to having a camera point at them. Some will respond positively, some negatively.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666374327194001411 *In the second intro, Yandere-chan has a text message conversation with Info-chan. In this, Osana Najimi is introduced as the first rival. Other rivals will be introduced this way as well. *The phone in one of YandereDev's videos was pink with stripes of different shades of pink. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Incriminating Evidence